Alpha of the North
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Regulus Black had tried to do the right thing, but he died. Now he is reborn into Westeros and he finds it more savage and dangerous then he has ever faced. He has the ambition and cunningness of a Slytherin, but he has the heart and stomach of a Gryffindor like his older brother, Sirius was. Watch, he is the most powerful and ruthless lord of the North. Regulus/OC.


**I don't own Harry Potter and Game of Thrones.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"_Lizzie?"_

_Regulus turned around in the darkness._

_He is searching for her._

_Where is she?_

_He was doing what is right. He didn't care about the blood being pure or tainted. He was just doing what was expecting him to do!_

_But…_

_What was the point?_

_He had big plans. Dreams, future, and Hope.  
_

_After he destroys that necklace and rid himself of being a death dealer. He could return home to his Lizzie and their baby._

_She's waiting for him!_

_He is scared! He can't be dead! He promises her that when this is over. He will take her away from the wizardly world and start over as a family. _

"_Regulus Black." _

_He turned around and saw him! A giant cloak that is ghastly to look at him. It is Death himself. "Have you come to mock me?!" _

_Regulus snarled at Death. How Dare he! "No," Death skinning, long, dead finger caresses his cheek. "I have come to merely offer you something."_

_Regulus did not trust Death. For he knows, that Death has always taken and given back lives to those who are closer to dying.  
_

_Death has taken young, old, the good and the bad. Death is the only one who truly sees through his own eyes that everyone will be claimed by him. Death sees no inequality._

"_There is a way to reunite you and you're…Lizzie."_

_Regulus is shocked. 'No! He has to be lying!' He thought to himself to deny what he told him._

_"Liar! Lizzie is okay and I need to go back to her!" He is furious.  
_

"_Your Lizzie had died giving birth to your son. Your son lives and was given your name and your grandfather's name."_

_The death led him through their walk as equals.  
_

"_You have become the master of Death."_

_He is surprised by this._

"_But that was a story! A legend!"_

"_Ah, that is true," death snorted amused tone. "But some legends are born from truths."_

_A bright door appeared in a flash and two sides get to be his choice. He doesn't know which one though. Regulus turned to Death.  
_

_Regulus said, "So what happens now?"_

_Death knew which door for him. After all, Regulus is a friend to him._

_Death pointed his finger into the door, "You are to go through that door and opening it."_

"_And?" He arches his eyebrow up._

"_That door will lead you into a new life and Lizzie is in that world."_

_Regulus looked at him, "If I do this. You better pray that Lizzie will be there with me."_

"_I don't pray. I know all things are dead and they come alive again to be reclaimed by me."_

* * *

"Push my lady! Push!"

It was a cold dark night at the Riverrun that is ruled by the House of Tully. Catelyn Stark the wife to Eddard Stark who is Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. She is heaving in and breathing out. Her father is coaxing her pain and handing her hand. The Maester and midwives are saying that she is carrying twins.

She is so thrilled that she is having twins.

Yet she is in consisted of pain!

She prays furiously that her children will be alive, she doesn't care about herself. They could be boys, girls, one boy, and a girl. They are alive and that should be good enough for her.

"My Lady, the babes are coming out. Keep going." One of the nurses told her.

Catelyn screams in a big loud noise that made thunder slash through the skies.

The cries of an infant had reached into her ears.

However, she only heard one crying and the other not. "My child, what is wrong with my child! I can only hear one child crying?!"

"Calm, my lady. He's only asleep." The nurse showed Catelyn her child. "This is your eldest son." She immediately took her firstborn into her arms and they brought in her second one.

She observes her sons. The first one looks like Starks coloring. Her second son inherited more Tully then Starks.

"My sons," She cooed at them. "My sons.

She held them deeply into her arms.

All she can be thankful if this war is over.

Eddard Stark is coming to Riverrun from his journey to find his sister, Lyanna only to die from childbirth. Aegon Targaryen is his nephew, but he will only be known as Jon Snow.

Eddard prays and hopes that Catelyn would understand someday.

The Targaryen's are dead and gone, but two last children had escaped to Essos.

He prays hopefully that no more war after this.

He enters the gates where his wife is standing there looking happy and relive that her husband has come back alive.

"Ned," Cat went to Eddard's side.

Eddard noticed two infant babes in his grandfather's arms and the other one in the nurse.

"My Lord Husband, may I introduce you to your sons." Catelyn reached to her eldest from her father's arms and kissed her son's forehead.

"This is your heir and firstborn of the twins, I called him Richard. In honor of your father, of course." Ned held out his arms to his son and he held the boy. He looks like Starks coloring. Ned laughs softly when his boy's hand's made a fist to hit him.

"We could change his name if you like…"

"No," Ned smiled softly, "It suits him." He rocked him gently. His heir is the perfect Stark to him. It looks like his son Richard is trying to give him an icy-glare. Sadly, it made him adorable for it.

"And the other one?"

Cat smiled at him as she ordered the nurse to bring him the other son.

"I named him, Robb, after your friend, King Robert." Cat returned her firstborn son into her arms. Ned held his second son, Robb into her arms. Poor Robb cried in his arms.

* * *

**Regulus Black POV**

My tired grey eyes look up to my new father.

He looked gentle. Perhaps too gentle in my opinion. I tried to get his reaction by hitting him.

Oh, bloody hell! I'm too weak right now.

My mother called me Richard. Not sure why she wanted to name me that! It reminds me of too many Richard's in my world.

The history often said Richard is a fine name for kings.

I need to find her.

Death better be right about this.

My baby's eyes slowly closed. Shit! I can't stay up.

Hold on, Lizzie. I'm coming.

* * *

**I have noticed that no Regulus Black has been given much in fanfiction stories. So, I have decided to bring him to Game of Thrones. Enjoy!**

**Regulus Black will be played by Timothée Chalamet**

**Lissette Weasely will be played by Freya Mavor**


End file.
